1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to LED (light-emitting diode) lighting devices and more particularly to an LED lighting device (e.g., LED display) with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are widely employed in many applications. For example, there are large LED displays, LED destination displays, information signs, etc. available. A typical LED display comprises a housing, a PCB (printed circuit board) in the housing, one or more LEDs in the housing and electrically connected to the PCB, and a transparent cover secured to the housing. Waterproof adhesive is further applied to joining portion of the housing and the cover if the LED displays are for outdoor applications.
However, a number of drawbacks have found in the typical LED displays. For example, such LED displays are primarily for billboards having a distance of no more than 25 mm between any two adjacent LEDs. Hence, they are not appropriate for large LED displays because of the following reasons: (a) Heavy weight. This is because PCB, housing, and cover are enlarged for accommodating LEDs in which distance between any two adjacent ones is no more than 25 m. Further, more waterproof adhesive is required. This in turn can bring inconvenience to assembly or disassembly. Further, it can significantly increase the manufacturing cost. (b) Noise making. This is because a high power fan is required at the site of installation. Hence, it is not appropriate for indoor applications. (c) Wind barrier. Large LED displays can prohibit wind from passing through. For achieving this goal, reinforced additional structural members are required. This, however, can increase the manufacturing cost and make it more complicated. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.